La novia de mi mejor amigo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy estaba bastante contento con su vida de hombre soltero hasta que conoció a la nueva novia de Oliver Wood. Escrito para el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LA NOVIA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **I**

 **El soltero de oro**

El día que cumplió treinta y tres años, Percy Weasley mantuvo una discusión un tanto acalorada con su progenitora. En opinión de la mujer, ya tenía edad más que suficiente para sentar la cabeza, lo cual se traducía en encontrar una buena chica con la que casarse y tener hijos. Sin embargo, Percy no estaba de acuerdo con ella porque le encantaba estar soltero. Consideraba que su estilo de vida era plenamente satisfactorio porque le permitía dedicar a su trabajo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario sin tener que preocuparse por unas necesidades que no fueran las suyas. Llegados a ese punto su madre le había acusado de ser un egoísta y él le había respondido que egoísta o no, no pensaba casarse únicamente para satisfacer sus deseos de convertirse en abuela nuevamente.

Después de aquella charla, Percy había vuelto a su apartamento del Callejón Diagón y se había olvidado del asunto durante varios días. No era la primera vez que su madre sacaba el tema y seguramente no sería la última, así que era inútil preocuparse por la disputa. Ni él ni Molly Weasley estaban enfadados, cosa que se confirmó al domingo siguiente, durante la reunión semanal de los Weasley en La Madriguera.

Percy agradecía que ningún otro miembro de la familia le presionara para encontrar novia. De vez en cuando George hacía alguna broma al respecto, algo que era de esperar tratándose de su hermano, pero no le incordiaba demasiado. A Percy le encantaba su existencia, que transcurría plácida y perfecta, puntual y sin sobresaltos.

Cuando Percy acudió al Ministerio de Magia aquella mañana, no se podía imaginar que el día traería consigo algunas novedades. Al principio todo sucedió como era de esperar. Llegó a su oficina a las ocho en punto, organizó la agenda del día con la inestimable ayuda de su secretaria Margaret y envió un par de memorándums a sus colegas de otros departamentos. Todo era placidez y normalidad hasta que a la hora del almuerzo recibió una invitación de Oliver Wood para tomarse unas cervezas esa misma noche.

Posiblemente Oliver era el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido. En Hogwarts se llevaban bastante bien y si Percy alguna vez había hecho alguna trastada, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil de recordar, sin duda había sido a su lado. Quizá no tuvieran demasiadas cosas en común pero Oliver era un tipo noble y a Percy le encantaba la nobleza. Había demostrado que se podía confiar en él después de la guerra contra los mortífagos, cuando pasó lo de Penny.

Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, pensar en ella aún dolía. Percy era consciente de que le había fallado de mil formas distintas durante la guerra. Penny, que era hija de muggles, había sido capturada por los mortífagos y enviada a Azkaban, lugar que casi se convierte en su tumba y que destrozó su existencia de alguna manera que Percy ignoraba. Obviamente había intentado hablar con ella pero Penny jamás quiso verle y mucho menos darle explicaciones. Pese a que él la buscó con sus mejores intenciones, dispuesto a ofrecerle toda la ayuda que necesitara, ella decidió alejarse de su persona y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia. En todos los años transcurridos desde entonces no había vuelto a vivir como una bruja y Percy le perdió el rastro cuando se marchó a vivir al extranjero de la mano de un muggle feúcho que tenía pinta de quererla con toda su alma.

Percy también la había querido mucho. Sólo había estado enamorado una vez en su vida y no había terminado nada bien. De alguna manera había comprendido que lo único que podía hacer para honrar su amor hacía Penny era dejarla marchar y eso hizo. Fueron tiempos muy duros y Oliver siempre estuvo ahí, consciente de que su amigo no le diría nada con palabras pero que se apoyaría en él a su manera.

Oliver a menudo le decía que era demasiado complicado tratar con él porque se pasaba todo el rato intentado interpretar sus silencios. Percy sabía que se quejaba de vicio porque a esas alturas se conocían a la perfección. Por ese motivo supo que pasaba algo importante cuando recibió su invitación.

Oliver Wood era un afamado jugador de la liga profesional de quidditch. Se tomaba muy en serio el deporte y jamás salía a tomar cervezas un miércoles por la noche. Percy llegó puntual a la cita y sólo tuvo que esperar dos minutos hasta que su amigo hizo lo propio.

—¡Ey, Percy! —Le saludó dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Has pedido ya?

—Un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

—Genial.

Oliver se dejó caer a su lado. Llevaba puestas las botas de jugar al quidditch y las tenía manchadas de barro.

—¿Vienes directo del entrenamiento?

—Hemos tenido que alargarlo un poco más porque uno de los golpeadores ha llegado tarde. Creo que si tuvieras que trabajar con él ya te habrías vuelto loco porque es la persona más impuntual que he conocido.

—Pues que lo sancionen —Y muy duramente. En su opinión, llegar tarde era una falta de respeto tremenda.

—Ya veremos. Es nuevo y el entrenador está levantando la mano con él. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Genial. Hemos establecido nuevos aranceles para las escobas de importación y casi tenemos contratado al nuevo conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo. Ha costado un poco más de lo esperado encontrar al adecuado.

—Es difícil dar con alguien que esté lo suficientemente loco, ¿no?

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un par de cervezas se posaron en la mesa. Llegaban flotando desde la barra, rebosaban espuma y olían maravillosamente bien.

—Para serte sincero, Oliver, nunca cogeré ese autobús. No estoy chiflado.

Percy a veces gustaba de gastar bromas y le alegró despertar la risa de su amigo. Oliver le dio un trago muy largo a su cerveza y pareció llegar a la conclusión de que no podía postergar más el momento de comunicarle aquello que les había llevado hasta allí. Y puesto que a su interlocutor le gustaba tratar sus asuntos de forma directa, fue al quid de la cuestión.

—Hemos quedado porque quiero contarte algo —Oliver hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Estoy saliendo con una chica.

Percy mostró su sorpresa alzando las cejas. Si había una persona en el mundo que amara más la soltería que él, ese era Oliver Wood. Desde muy joven su obsesión por el quidditch le llevó a desatender otros aspectos de su vida y por ese motivo nunca había tenido novia. De hecho, Percy estaba bastante seguro de que jamás se había enamorado. Para Oliver el mundo consistía en entrenar, jugar partidos y volver a entrenar. Algunas veces tenía amantes ocasionales pero su profesión no le dejaba tiempo para ir más allá.

—¿Saliendo en plan formal? —Inquirió sólo para asegurarse.

Oliver asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—La conocí hace tres meses y nos hemos visto casi todos los días. Te la quiero presentar.

—¿Estudió en Hogwarts? Porque si lo hizo es posible que sepa de quién se trata.

Percy estaba a punto de plantear algunas posibilidades respecto a la identidad de la inesperada novia de Oliver. A menudo presumía de conocer a todas las personas importantes del mundo mágico y ciertamente tenía muy buena memoria. Recordaba a todos los estudiantes que estuvieron en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que él y si Oliver le daba una pequeña pista seguramente adivinaría de quién se trataba sin que le dijera su nombre. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera más mayor o más joven que ellos. O que hubiera estudiado en casa. O que fuera extranjera.

—Lo dudo. Audrey es muggle.

O muggle, por supuesto.

Un momento.

—¿Muggle?

—Sé que te va a sonar rarísimo pero es la verdad —Oliver se puso bastante tenso y volvió a beber cerveza. Estaba a punto de terminarse su jarra—. La conocí durante un entrenamiento. Ya sabes que me gusta salir a correr para mantenerme en forma. Aquel día cambié la ruta habitual y me aproximé al pueblo muggle donde ella trabaja. Nos encontramos en el camino, charlamos y nos gustamos. Es una chica bastante maja. Te caerá bien.

Percy entornó los ojos. Podría haber señalado todas las razones existentes por las cuales no era conveniente que se mezclara con una chica muggle pero dudaba que a Oliver le gustara oírlo. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente que su relación con la tal Audrey no sería nada fácil, especialmente si seguían avanzando y llegaban al punto de tener que contarle la verdad sobre la magia. No necesitaba que Percy le soltara un discurso moralizante, si no que le apoyara de la misma forma que él lo hacía siempre. Así pues, suspiró y mostró curiosidad por la chica en cuestión.

—Supongo que aparte de maja será muchas otras cosas.

Oliver sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho por su reacción. Dejó la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar con la voz de un hombre que ha perdido el norte por una mujer.

—Como ya te he dicho, se llama Audrey y es unos años más joven que nosotros. Trabaja como maestra de escuela y le gusta mucho montar en bicicleta, que es una cosa muggle bastante parecida a las escobas.

—Sé lo que es una bicicleta, Oliver.

De hecho, había tenido que lidiar con unas cuantas encantadas, cosa que no recordaba con agrado.

—Ya he conocido a algunos de sus amigos y no se cansa de decirme que quiere conocer a los míos.

—Así que me ha tocado.

—Eso es. Serás el primero en conocerla.

—Pues espero caerle en gracia.

—Seguro que sí.

Tras el intercambio de palabras, acordaron el lugar y la hora de la primera cita. Percy sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a la persona capaz de hacer que Oliver pensara en algo más que quidditch. Sin duda debía ser una muggle muy especial. Si es que existía tal cosa.

* * *

 **II**

 **Una chica peculiar**

Pese a las desconcertantes aficiones de su progenitor, Percy Weasley apenas había visitado el mundo muggle durante su niñez. Había sido mucho después, cuando comenzó a trabajar en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, cuando el joven brujo había empezado a frecuentar asiduamente aquel lugar. No era un experto moviéndose por ese Londres ruidoso y lleno de automóviles que la gente sin magia había creado pero se conocía al dedillo los alrededores del Ministerio de Magia y no tuvo problemas para llegar al bar en el que había quedado con Oliver y su novia Audrey.

En los últimos dos días se había preguntado bastantes veces cómo sería. Estaba claro que físicamente no se diferenciaban demasiado de los brujos pero Percy no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era un muggle. Ignoraba cuáles eran sus temas de conversación predilectos e incluso una parte de sí mismo creía que su inteligencia no estaba muy desarrollada. Que se lo preguntar al pobre Harry, que había sido criado por los muggles más mezquinos y estúpidos de todo Reino Unido.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, Percy se vio obligado a reconocer que estaba expectante. No tardó más de cinco segundos en localizar a Oliver en un extremo del local, junto a la ventana. Llevaba ropa del todo muggle y a Percy le pareció que estaba un poco raro. Entonces miró a su derecha y vio a la chica que le acompañaba.

Era más bien baja y estaba delgada. Tenía el pelo negro muy corto, los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña y respingona. A Percy le pareció que era bastante guapa para no ser una bruja y le sorprendió que el estómago le diera un vuelco. ¿Aquello que estaba sintiendo en la barriga eran mariposas? Ignorando la sensación, caminó hacia ellos y estrechó la mano de Oliver mientras procuraba no mirar a la chica.

—Llegas tan puntual como siempre —Oliver parecía ligeramente inquieto. Colocó una mano en la espalda de su acompañante y procedió a realizar la presentación pertinente—. Mira, Percy. Esta es Audrey.

—Encantado.

Percy iba a estrechar la mano de la chica pero ella se le adelantó. Dio un paso al frente, se puso de puntillas y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Normalmente no le gustaba que nadie invadiera su espacio personal, menos aún sin su permiso, pero no pudo enfadarse con Audrey. De hecho estaba un tanto desconcertado porque sentía cierto ardor en la cara. ¿Era posible que se hubiera ruborizado como si fuera un chaval? No. Debía tratarse del calor que hacía en aquel lugar. Los pobres muggles no tenían forma de aclimatar sus casas y si la temperatura no era la adecuada no les quedaba más remedio que fastidiarse. Sí. Era eso lo que estaba pasando.

Podría haberse pasado varios minutos meditando sobre sus reacciones físicas pero Audrey acababa de empezar a hablar. En ese momento no lo sabía pero con el paso de los días iba a descubrir que a la novia de Oliver le gustaba mucho conversar. Podía pasarse horas y horas divagando sobre cualquier tema de conversación.

—¡Al fin nos conocemos! —Audrey había dejado una mano sobre su brazo. Percy sintió cómo la zona se le empezaba a quedar helada. ¿O le ardía? No sabría decirlo—. Oliver me ha hablado un montón sobre ti. Me ha dicho que fuisteis juntos a ese internado de Escocia y que solías ayudarle con los deberes. Él no quiere reconocerlo pero yo creo que eso de estudiar no se le daba bien, aunque tampoco le hacía falta porque es muy bueno con los deportes. Yo a veces era un poco vaga pero al final pude hacer lo que me gustaba. ¿Te ha dicho Oliver que soy profesora? Me gustan mucho los niños y…

Audrey se quedó callada de forma brusca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, posiblemente por motivos muy distintos de los que hicieron ruborizar a Percy, y miró a su novio como si estuviera muy avergonzada.

—¡Jope, Oliver! Te prometí que no haría esto —Se mordió el labio inferior pero antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca, ya estaba hablando otra vez—. Ya sabes, lo de la verborrea y todo eso. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Cuando empiezo a hablar no puedo parar. Y mira que intento controlarme porque a lo mejor Percy se está pensando que soy una maleducada y no lo soy en absoluto. ¡Ay, madre! Lo estoy haciendo otra vez. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me amordazáis o algo?

Percy pensó que eso no era necesario. Ciertamente el comportamiento de esa chica no era el más adecuado pero lejos de pensar que era una grosera, la encontró divertida y simpática. Oliver no se había equivocado un pelo al decir de ella que era maja. Parlanchina y nada reflexiva pero agradable.

—Sí. Vamos a sentarnos y a pedir algo para cenar —Oliver fue el último en acomodarse—. No sé vosotros pero yo estoy hambriento. ¿Os apetece una pizza para los tres? Me consta que las que sirven aquí son enormes.

—Por mi guay —Audrey sonrió. Parecía entusiasmada como una adolescentes. ¿Cuántos años había dicho Oliver que tenía? ¿Diez años menos que ellos? Definitivamente tenía cierto aire infantil que a Percy le pareció adorable. Y aunque en su vida había probado la pizza, no pudo hacer más que asentir, subyugado por el encanto resplandeciente de la sonrisa de esa muggle.

—¿Os gustan las anchoas? A mí me encantan.

—Luego darán mucha sed. Mejor la de queso.

—Vale. Puede que tengas razón. La de queso.

Oliver y Audrey se miraron y tuvieron la desfachatez de darse un besito en los labios. En opinión de Percy, esas muestras de afecto no deberían hacerse en público. La privacidad del hogar era el lugar adecuado para los arrumacos, vaya que sí. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que los ojos negros de esa chica brillaban de puro amor cuando miraba a su novio, no le extrañó que quisieran besarse. ¡Demonios! A él le hubiera encantado poder besarla.

Un segundo.

¿Qué narices estaba pensando? Sus pensamientos se estaban desbocando como hipogrifos salvajes. ¿Qué estaba mal dentro de su cabeza? Oliver era su amigo y acababa de presentarle a su novia. No podía imaginarse esas cosas, por Merlín. Lo mirara por dónde lo mirara no estaba nada bien.

—¿Sabes que Percy nunca ha sido de comer pizza?

El aludido dio un respingo. No se había esperado que Oliver lo introdujera en la conversación en ese preciso instante y sintió como su rubor iba en aumento. Dudó a la hora de decir algo aunque tampoco tuvo ocasión de hablar porque Audrey lo hizo en su lugar.

—¡No me digas! Pues a mí me encanta. Y como puedo comer un montón sin engordar, ya te imaginas cómo fue mi dieta durante mis años de estudiantes. Mucha comida basura y pocas frutas y verduras. Claro que ahora es distinto. Hay que cuidar la alimentación porque a lo mejor no me pongo gorda pero sí que me puedo poner mala —Audrey giró ligeramente el cuerpo para mirar a Oliver—. ¿Te he hablado de mi amigo Richard? Fuimos compañeros de instituto y resulta que tiene mal el hígado. En su familia hay antecedentes de cirrosis y cáncer y un montón de enfermedades asquerosas y le ha dicho el médico que tiene que dejar de beber alcohol si quiere hacerse mayor. Y menos mal que él nunca ha sido de pillarse grandes borracheras ni nada. No creo que le cueste mucho prescindir de las copas, aunque dejar la cerveza será más duro —Suspiró como si compadeciera profundamente al tal Richard—. La cuestión es que me di cuenta de que hay que cuidarse desde ya y ahora tengo una dieta de lo más equilibrada y hago mucho ejercicio. Y así conocí a Oliver. ¿Te lo ha contado?

Percy creyó que no tendría tiempo para responder pero Audrey se había quedado callada y le miraba fijamente, aún sonriendo. Tenía una bonita hilera de dientecillos blancos bien alineados.

—Me ha dicho que os conocisteis por casualidad. Él había salido a correr y tú montabas en bicicleta.

—Eso es. Casi lo atropello. Él dice que fue culpa mía porque iba despistada y no es verdad. A lo mejor se me olvidan las cosas de vez en cuando y no me fijo en la gente con la que me cruzo cuando voy por la calle pero cuando subo en bici siempre voy muy concentrada. Se te puede cruzar algún animalito, un coche o un corredor medio bobo.

—¡Ey! —Oliver protestó y le envolvió los hombros con un brazo.

—Vale. Retiro lo de medio bobo pero insisto en que no fue mi culpa —Un nuevo beso. Percy tuvo que retirar la mirada porque no podía soportar ver aquello—. Y de todas maneras da igual. Lo que importa es que nos topamos el uno con el otro y aquí estamos.

—Eso es. Aquí estamos.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Percy pensó que eso del amor a veces podía ser una gran putada. Y es que Oliver no se merecía que ninguna chica le mirara así, no cuando estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y sabía de primera mano los problemas que podría tener para un brujo salir con una muggle. No. Audrey no debería estar coladita por sus huesos. Audrey debería mirarle a él de esa manera porque se lo merecía más que Oliver.

¿Y otra vez con esas? Estaba demostrando ser el peor amigo que alguna vez había existido en la faz de la tierra.

Decidido a enterrar las tumultuosas emociones que empezaban a invadirlo, Percy tomó la determinación de ser tan correcto y educado como siempre y se pasó el resto de la velada luchando contra el impulso de besar los labios de Audrey. Cuando todo terminó y finalmente pudo volver a casa, se sentía como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Llevaba años sin verse invadido por esa clase de sentimientos y se sentía confundido y culpable.

Era inútil negarlo. Audrey, la novia muggle de su mejor amigo, le gustaba. Pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra. No pretendía hacerse su amigo porque era la chica de Oliver y se suponía que era lo que debía hacer. No. Le gustaba de una forma muy distinta, como sólo Penny le había gustado antes. Obviamente no estaba enamorado de ella porque sería de imbéciles dejar que una total desconocida le robara el corazón, pero no tardó en ser consciente de que un par de veladas más como aquella bastarían para incitarle a cruzar una línea que no debería traspasar jamás. Por ese motivo se prometió que evitaría a Audrey cada vez que le fuera posible.

Lástima que fallara estrepitosamente en su propósito. Estaba abocado al fracaso más absoluto.

* * *

 **III**

 **El traidor pelirrojo**

La primera vez que quedó con Audrey a solas fue tres días después. Percy no podía sentirse culpable por ello porque todo fue idea de Oliver. Puesto que tenía que disputar un importante partido de quidditch, le pidió que se reuniera con ella para explicarle que no podrían verse hasta el día siguiente. En un principio, tenía pensado ir, dar la excusa y volver a casa pero una cosa llevó a la otra, Audrey se puso a hablar y terminaron pasando la tarde en un bosquecillo, helados de frío y riendo como bobos.

Las otras citas habían surgido por distintos motivos. Porque Oliver tenía entrenamiento, porque Audrey necesitaba ayuda para comprarle un regalo a su chico y consideraba que Percy podría orientarla a las mil maravillas o simplemente porque era divertido compartir aquellas veladas juntos.

Percy no era tonto. Sabía que sus sentimientos hacia la chica no eran correctos en absoluto. Sabía que si algún día le confesaba a Oliver lo que le estaba pasando, él le partiría la cara y con razón. Sabía que si se atrevía a ir un paso más allá traicionaría ese código moral al que se había aferrado desde la más tierna infancia y se convertiría en algo que siempre había criticado con saña por considerarlo inmoral.

Quería ser fuerte. Quería resistirse y comportarse como un buen amigo. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje de Audrey (porque a esas alturas del cuento ya tenía teléfono muggle) se decía que no iría a verla, que no quedarían para beberse una lata de esa cerveza asquerosa y comerse una bolsa de patatas grasientas mientras hablaban, reían y se miraban a los ojos. Y aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en alguna ocasión había llegado a golpear su cabezota contra la pared, siempre sucumbía ante la tentación.

Porque sí, una parte de sí mismo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero a la otra le daba igual. Era la misma que le animaba a dejarse de remilgos y le gritaba que fuera a por todas. La que le recordaba que poco a poco Oliver había dejado de parecer tan enamorado como al principio y llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había dejado plantada a Audrey porque tenía partido o un entrenamiento de última hora. Esa parte egoísta y cruel que le susurraba a todas horas que él merecía a Audrey más que Oliver porque Oliver la estaba tratando como un cerdo, descuidándola y poniendo por encima de ellas cosas que deberían ser secundarias.

Percy había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas y lo sabía. Ya no pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en asuntos laborales. Por supuesto que seguía siendo tan puntual como siempre y que cumplía con creces con sus obligaciones pero una vez que abandonaba el Ministerio de Magia dejaba de pensar en él y era Audrey la que aparecía en su mente. Incluso había cambiado de opinión respecto a las ventajas de estar soltero. Seguía estando satisfecho con su vida pero algunas mañanas se imaginaba cómo sería compartir su cama con Audrey, charlar con ella antes de irse a trabajar y besarla hasta desfallecer antes de quedarse dormido.

Percy estaba convencido de que conocía a Audrey mejor que el propio Oliver. Sabía que se había criado en Liverpool y que sus padres tenían un restaurante de comida italiana en una calle próxima al campo de fútbol. Era la menor de tres hermanos. El mayor trabajaba en Estados Unidos y la del medio se preparaba para ser chef de fama mundial en una prestigiosa escuela de alta cocina de Francia. Se llevaba bien con ambos aunque no se veían tanto como quisieran.

Nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente. Desde pequeña había hecho amigos con suma facilidad y aún mantenía la amistad con personas que había conocido en sus años de primaria. Le gustaba mucho hablar pero a veces también era capaz de escuchar y sabía dar buenos consejos. No había heredado el talento culinario de sus progenitores, aunque cada día se esforzaba por cocinar un poco mejor que el anterior. Le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo al aire libre y no le importaba pasear bajo la lluvia siempre y cuando no hiciera mucho frío. No era aficionada a ver la televisión pero sí que seguía algunas series y le encantaba el cine. Percy incluso había empezado a acompañarla a ver películas. De vez en cuando leía algún libro y le gustaba colorear dibujos para adultos.

No era una chica complicada en absoluto y a Percy cada día le gustaba más precisamente por eso. Quizá en otro tiempo hubiera considerado imposible sentirse atraído por una persona como ella pero a esas alturas sabía que estaba perdido y no le importaba. La única razón que le obligaba a mantener sus emociones en secreto era Oliver. Porque podía estar medio loco por una chica muggle pero aún conservaba un mínimo de decencia. No iba a traicionar a su amigo. Ni aunque se lo mereciera por no prestarle la atención debida a Audrey.

Cuando Percy quedó con ella esa tarde estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en sus trece. Sabía que se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo al acudir a esos encuentros pero se conformaba con verla y escucharla. Quería más pero iba a ser fuerte. Era Percy Weasley, famoso por su carácter templado y reflexivo. En su vida había hecho una locura y no iba a ponerse a ello ahora que era un hombre hecho y derecho. Iba a actuar correctamente y una vez más se guardaría para sí aquello que le quemaba desde dentro.

Ciertamente su determinación flaqueó un poco cuando vio a Audrey. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando y las pestañas aún lucían un poco húmedas. En los últimos días se quejaba bastante de la falta de atención de Oliver y Percy supo de inmediato que lo que la atormentaba tenía que ver con él. Por un momento quiso darse media vuelta para ir en busca de aquel idiota pero finalmente se acercó a ella. Estaban a las afueras del pueblo en el que trabajaba, en el banco de madera que había sido testigo de varios de sus encuentros.

—Audrey —La llamó suavemente, procurando no asustarla porque no le había visto llegar—. ¿Estás bien?

Audrey se sorbió los mocos y terminó abrazada a su cuello.

—¡Ay, Percy! Ha sido horrible.

La hizo tomar asiento, cogió sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—He tenido una discusión horrible con Oliver. Y a lo mejor no debería contártelo porque es tu amigo pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Eres el mejor amigo que tengo ahora mismo y necesito hablar con alguien.

Se sorbió los mocos otra vez. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si Percy hubiera sido un amigo de verdad le hubiera dicho que lo mejor para todos era que no le dijera nada de Oliver pero es que le daba igual. Ese bobo había hecho llorar a la chica más maravillosa del mundo y si necesitaba consuelo, pensaba dárselo.

—Dime lo que sea, Audrey. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Ella tragó aire y comenzó a hablar. Tenía una voz ligeramente aguda que muchos encontraban un poco molesta pero a Percy le encantaba. En realidad le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa chica.

—Ya sabes que últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos porque se pasa el día entrenando y viajando con su equipo y todo eso —Audrey pensaba que el famoso equipo de Oliver era de fútbol—. Yo le he dicho que deberíamos intentar pasar más tiempo juntos y él me ha respondido que ahora no es posible y hemos discutido un montón. Nos hemos dicho cosas muy feas.

—¿Habéis roto?

Por favor, que la respuesta fuera un sí. Por favor, por favor.

—No —Audrey negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos con un pañuelo de papel—. Pero creo que lo nuestro va a durar poco. Yo no quiero ser pesada ni exigirle nada pero es que en el último mes apenas nos hemos visto cinco veces. ¡Jope! Si quedo contigo más que con él.

—Yo no creo que seas pesada.

Sólo quería lo que cualquier novia del mundo querría de su chico: un mínimo de atención. Era lo más razonable del mundo y Oliver era un imbécil pero no verlo de esa manera.

—Es que no pido tanto, Percy. Sólo quiero lo que teníamos al principio. Hablar por teléfono, salir a cenar, dar un paseo por el bosque. Pero nunca puede. Tiene ese campeonato no sé dónde y está muy liado y no me hace nada de caso. Si no supiera que está obsesionado con el fútbol, diría que tiene a otra.

Percy estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario malicioso respecto a la presencia de terceras personas en la relación pero no hubiera sido justo. Si Oliver Wood debía ser infiel con alguien, sería con el quidditch. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo material para enredarse en esa clase de líos de faldas.

—Si te soy sincero, Oliver nunca ha sido capaz de mantener una relación forman con nadie.

Vale. A lo mejor esa frase podía entrar en la categoría de golpe bajo pero no era mentira en absoluto. La amante con la que Oliver había pasado más tiempo era la quaffle. Ni más ni menos. Audrey le miró con sus ojos más negros, grandes y brillantes que nunca y habló con un desaliento inaudito.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que lo nuestro tenga futuro?

Percy se mordió los labios. Debía tener cuidado con lo que iba a decir a continuación. Debía pensar en su amistad con Oliver y en el significado de la palabra lealtad. De su respuesta podían depender muchas cosas y definitivamente un buen amigo no propiciaría una ruptura. Debía estar de parte de Oliver aunque fuera bobo y sin embargo.

—Ahora mismo no creo que sea capaz de prestarte toda la atención que te mereces.

Audrey parpadeó, desolada. Percy deseó que se pudiera a hablar como una loca pero siguió callada. Y eso era malo. Muy malo. Tratándose de Audrey debía sentirse como si le acabaran de arrancar el corazón con las dos manos.

—Pero no es culpa tuya, Audrey —Le cogió una mano, sintiéndose como el novio que plantea la ruptura con palabras bonitas que en realidad no significan nada—. Es Oliver. Tú eres una chica maravillosa y cualquier tipo estaría encantado de estar contigo pero Oliver es distinto a los demás. Desde muy pequeño ha soñado con triunfar en el quidditch y ahora mismo no puede concentrarse en nada más. Sé que cuando se retire será un novio genial pero ahora mismo dudo que pueda hacerlo.

El labio inferior de Audrey tembló y un par de lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad y Percy lo mandó todo al cuerno. Suspirando profundamente, decidió que había llegado el momento de abrazarla. La envolvió con cariño y le susurró palabras consoladoras en el oído mientras la sentía temblar debido al llanto. Pobre Audrey. Era la chica más maravillosa de todo Reino Unido y ese idiota la hacía sufrir. No se la merecía. Se merecía quedarse más solo que la una.

Percy perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando finalmente Audrey alzó la cabeza para separase de él, tenía la cara mojada y se la veía un poco más tranquila. Desahogarse era una cosa buena y a Percy le pareció que estaba más preciosa que nunca. Y realmente no tuvo que haber ocurrido pero era un hombre y los hombres tienen derecho a cometer errores aunque le convirtieran en un cerdo aprovechado y en un traidor de lo peor. Sin pensar en nada más que satisfacer sus propios deseos y necesidades, Percy colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Audrey y la besó. Al principio con timidez pero luego con más intensidad porque, joder, ella no le estaba rechazando. ¿Significaba eso que también sentía algo por él? Después de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, se habían contado muchas cosas y se llevaban fenomenal.

Percy no se consideraba un gran besador. Su experiencia en esas lides era un tanto limitada pero de todas formas puso todo su afán por gustar a Audrey. Ella pareció encantada durante unos segundos, hasta que le puso las manos en el pecho y lo alejó. Cuando se miraron a los ojos ambos estaban rojos y con ganas de más. A Percy no le hubiera importado aparecerse en su casa con ella pero Audrey demostró algo más de sentido común.

—Esto no está bien.

—Audrey —Percy no sabía qué decir así que de sus labios se escapó una gran estupidez—. Me gustas, Audrey.

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio, se puso en pie y se alejó de su lado. Mientras la veía alejarse camino abajo, Percy supo que lo había echado todo a perder. Con Audrey, con Oliver y consigo mismo.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Lo que pasó al principio**

Como era natural, Percy y Audrey dejaron de verse después de ese incidente. El brujo se centró por completo en su trabajo, huyendo de su madre cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema del matrimonio y manteniendo las distancias con Oliver porque aunque fuese injusto, pretendía hacerle responsable de todos sus males.

Sabía que el único responsable de sus desgracias era él mismo. De hecho se sentía bastante culpable por lo que había hecho pero ya no tenía solución. Sólo esperaba que Oliver no se enterara de su traición porque eso significaría el fin de su amistad. Vale que le pareciera un tonto pero era su mejor amigo, joder.

Percy había esperado que sus sentimientos se fueran evaporando en el aire con el paso de los días pero no era así. Le estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo que con Penny. Cuando ella se alejó de su vida pasó meses sin poder quitársela de la cabeza, soñando con ella y echándola de menos con todo su corazón. En un principio no fue consciente de lo importante que era Audrey para él pero ahora lo sabía bien. Cuantos más días pasaban separados más la echaba de menos y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Debía olvidarla, dejarla ser feliz junto a Oliver, apartarse como ya se había apartado una vez.

Sabía bien qué era lo correcto dadas las circunstancias y sin embargo deseaba que Oliver y Audrey rompieran. Sabía que seguían juntos porque Oliver no le había dicho lo contrario pero no había vuelto a quedar con ellos. No podría soportarlo. No podría sentarse con ellos y fingir que no había ocurrido nada.

Percy había llegado a su puesto de trabajo bastante convencido de que el día sería tan rutinario como siempre. Comenzaba a odiar la monotonía en la que vivía sumido desde su beso fallido. Por ese motivo se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Tal vez hubiera sido más adecuado dejar ese cacharro en casa pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de que Audrey se pusiera en contacto con él para decirle que también le gustaba. Cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla el corazón le dio un vuelco y no tardó nada en confirmar que deseaba verla.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, quedaron en su bosque. Porque era su bosque. Aunque Oliver y Audrey se hubieran conocido allí, era el bosque de los dos porque allí se habían hecho amigos. Percy llegó tan puntual como siempre y le alegró descubrir que ella ya estaba allí, tan menuda y preciosa como siempre. Tuvo ganas de darle otro beso pero eso hubiera sido una gran imprudencia y una estupidez, así que se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y la saludó con timidez.

—¿Qué tal estás, Audrey?

Ella tardó un instante en responder. Cuando lo hizo, acompañó a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo estoy bien pero he pasado unas semanas con la mente hecha un lío.

—¿Y eso?

Percy creía saber la contestación. Estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría cuando la escuchó directa de sus labios.

—¿Qué esperabas después del beso que me diste?

Percy debería haber sabido que responder pero se quedó mudo. Audrey suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Oliver es muy buena persona. La verdad es que le quiero un montón pero en las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de que no es para mí. Tenías razón cuando decías que no está listo para ser el novio de nadie —Audrey hizo una pequeña pausa. Tenía los ojos fijos en la nada—. Las cosas empeoraron después de todo lo que hablamos y hace una semana decidí romper con él. Es curioso pero no me resultó nada difícil. Y a él tampoco pareció dolerle mucho, la verdad.

Eso era algo bueno. Oliver podía ser idiota pero Percy no quería verle sufrir. Ahora que ya no formaba parte de la vida de Audrey, consideraba que no se lo merecía.

—Si he estado confusa es por tu culpa —Esa vez sí que le miró—. Al principio me enfadé mucho contigo por haberme besado pero después pensé en lo que dijiste y creo que tú también me gustas a mí.

Si hubiera estado ingiriendo algún líquido, Percy se hubiera muerto atragantado.

—Es normal. He pasado más tiempo contigo que con Oliver y aunque al principio me pareciste un poco estirado, ahora te veo con otros ojos y creo que podríamos intentar algo.

—¿Algo como salir?

Audrey asintió. Se mordía el labio y estaba guapísima. Percy tendría que haber dicho algo más romántico pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar y la besó. Y esa vez el beso fue mucho mejor que el anterior porque no se sintió culpable en absoluto. Cuando se separaron, se sintió ligeramente más locuaz.

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que esto no estaba bien. Oliver es mi amigo y no quisiera traicionarle pero creo que los tres sabemos que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro. El gran amor de Oliver es el quidditch y tú y yo nos merecemos una oportunidad. A lo mejor no sale bien pero debemos intentarlo.

Percy tenía en mente todo lo que podía salir mal porque eran un brujo y una muggle y en primera instancia no parecían tener nada en común, pero en ese instante no podía importarle menos.

—Yo quiero eso pero…

Percy odiaba los peros. No sonaban nada bien y la mayor parte de las veces venían acompañados de cosas bastante malas. Contuvo la respiración y esperó a que Audrey terminara esa frase.

—A lo mejor deberíamos esperar un poco antes de contarlo por ahí. No quisiera que Oliver piense cosas raras.

Percy suspiró aliviado. Ese pero no había sido para tanto. De hecho era bastante razonable y estuvo de acuerdo.

—Esperaremos entonces.

Se besaron otra vez, abrazados como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente que disfrutaba de los inicios de su relación. Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal.

—Además, esto podría ser divertido —Dijo Audrey cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire—. Siempre he querido tener un amante secreto.

Percy se rió. Sonaba bien. Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar muchísimo a partir de ese día y pensaba disfrutar de todos y cada uno de esos cambios conforme se fueran produciendo. Era un hombre adulto que prefería beberse la vida a sorbos y se lo tomaría todo con calma. Y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
